


alone again

by KicktheMatt



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, i'm so sorry notte, this event is killing me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 14:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KicktheMatt/pseuds/KicktheMatt
Summary: this event is killing me and so did that art of nottewarning: sad





	alone again

Panting, her lungs hurting, her wings aching, her face drying from the consistent salty stream that rolled down her tiny cheeks-- All she could do was run. All she could do was float in fear. Notte’s vision was blurry, her head pounded. Everything was in ruins.

She felt herself slowly falling to the ground, trying to avoid the shattered window panes along the hallways of the place she used to call home. Now, the Halidom was in shambles, holes blasted into the walls and glass pieces crumbling along the once busy walkways. Notte would give anything for it to go back to what life was like before..._before_…

She covered her mouth, stifling a sob, pulling her knees up to her chest and curling in on herself. Her small body shook more than she ever had before. She was afraid, so, _so_ afraid. All she wanted was to see her friends' smiles again, group hug, do what friends always do.

Then she remembered. Her friends were dead, all killed by one that she thought she could trust forevermore. She watched as each were cut down by the prince’s blade, finished off by the darkness that had come over him. Another rattling sob, chilling screams against the hard stone floors and walls.

Notte was alone. After all of this time, she was alone again.

Images of the blood, of the bodies, of the corpses of friends and allies assaulted her mind. She was dehydrated, she had no more tears to cry, but her body racked as if she still could. She hurt, her throat screamed for release, her chest violently rattling as she continued her banshee-like wailing.

She fell forward to her knees, banging on the ground. "Stupid! Stupid! Why did you do this, why, why..." She trailed off, her forearms falling into the glass. They burned with the cuts from the sharp crystals, but she didn't care. She couldn't feel a thing.

From around the corner, she heard footsteps, a voice. Notte froze, then with newfound adrenaline energy, shot up and began to fly away, trying to keep as quiet as she could--

“Hey, Notte!”

The voice struck fear into her, knives into her very soul. Her breathing quickened as she flew away, fleeing the source of the voice--

“Notte, wait! It’s me!”

Tears cascaded down her face even quicker as she turned for a moment, looking towards the source, Euden, and screaming. “No! Stay back! Don’t come near me!”

Her wings took off faster, her heartbeat a canon in her chest, as she soared out of the gates of the Halidom. The skies were gray, the clouds covered most of the light, and the smoke from the previous battles still obscured the decimated area in an eerie mist. The crushed facilities, altars, _everything was gone._ There was nothing left of the Halidom. No people, no laughing, no dragons, nothing. There would never be such a thing again.

The faerie turned, seeing the prince still running after her.

“I’ve finally caught up to you…” He panted, bending over slightly from the chase.

She screamed again, her head pounding, heart throbbing. 

“What’s going on here?” Euden asked, his voice muffled and warbled from her state of panic, the image of him pounding in time to the blood flow in her head. “It’s alright, I’m here, it’s okay--”

The prince reached his hand towards her.

_He killed them..he killed all of them._

Notte couldn’t think, one word burst into her mind as her eyes widened fearfully, burning, welling with hot tears.

_Murderer._


End file.
